


How to be a Heartbreaker

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Zoya and Nikolai are Head Girl and Head Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: As Head Girl and Head Boy of Slytherin, Zoya and Nikolai are used to working together - although it is different, once they have to attend the annual Yule Ball together. Although of course, neither of them is interested in the other. Right?





	How to be a Heartbreaker

“Nazyalensky!” 

Zoya whirled around at the top of the staircase. She knew that voice, unfortunately, and so she expected the familiar sight of Nikolai Lantsov coming up the stairs behind her. His golden hair was gleaming in the candlelight, and his lips were curled up in a smirk. She wanted nothing more than to turn and run away. But instead she straightened her back and crossed her arms. “I’m late for transfiguration, Nikolai, what do you want?” 

He stopped in front of her, even one step below still taller than she was. “The Yule Ball is soon”, he replied, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

_ Oh.  _ Zoya fluffed her hair over her shoulder, shrugging. “So what?” she asked, in her best sharp tone. Her fingers were playing with the end of her robes. 

Nikolai smirked. “Would you like to go with me?” he asked, looking as confident as if she had already said yes. Which was probably justified, since every other girl - in Slytherin or any other house - would probably swoon if he had asked. 

But not Zoya. She gave her sweetest smile. “No”, she replied, turning on her heel and attempting to walk away. Although just in this moment the staircase decided to move, and she almost fell over. 

Nikolai caught her by the waist, steadying her. “No”, he repeated, letting go of her again. “I am terribly wounded, Nazyalensky.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care.” The staircase was now leading up to the third floor, the forbidden corridor. She was so going to be late for class. And she didn’t have anywhere to run away from Nikolai. 

“Why not?” he asked now, running a hand through his hair. “Scared I’ll steal your show with my handsomeness?” He was grinning widely now. 

Zoya snorted, turning away deliberately. “You wish, Lantsov”, she muttered, studying her nails. 

He sighed dramatically. “Who are you going with, then?” he wanted to know, sounding genuinely curious. For a second it sounded like he might be jealous. 

“I don’t know yet”, Zoya declared, casting him a quick glance. “I have so many offers it’s hard to choose.” 

The words made him laugh. “I can see why”, he replied, just the moment the staircase swayed again. “Mcgonagall is going to kill you”, he remarked. “Ten minutes late.” 

She shrugged dismissively. “I suppose I’m skipping then.” Better that than walk into a transfiguration class late. Mcgonagall didn’t like her very much already, and she didn’t need to have house points taken away just today. “Goodbye Nikolai”, she added sharply, now finally turning around. 

But he caught her wrist, holding her back. “When you change your mind”, he said in a low voice, lips very close to her ear. “Just let me know.” He flashed another grin, then let go. 

_ When.  _ Zoya huffed, storming off with as much determination as she could master. She was very aware of his eyes following her, and that alone pleased her greatly. 

After all she had spent the better part of their sixth year at Hogwarts trying to make him notice her, back when they had both still been prefects. She had complained about the lack of attention to Genya for months, but then finally moved past that phase and decided she was too good for him anyway. But then they had been appointed Head Girl and Head Boy of Slytherin just this year, and now they had been forced to work together in matters of student organization, quidditch celebrations, and everything else that job incorporated. It was maddening, especially since they made quite the team. It was a mystery to her why Nikolai was the only boy in the entirety of Hogwarts who did  _ not  _ wish to date her apparently. 

Although now he had asked her to the ball, and Zoya’s feelings were all over the place again. In the meantime she had finally reached the Slytherin common room, staring at the hidden door and suddenly realizing that she had no idea what the password was.  _ Why did they have to change it so often?  _ She blew a hair away from her face in frustration, for a second considering to just turn around and leave, when she heard steps behind her. 

Apparently she was really not lucky today, because Nikolai just walked around the corner. “Zoya!” he greeted, giving her an amused glance. “Waiting for someone?” 

“I hate you”, she muttered under her breath. “Now open the door.” 

Nikolai laughed. “The password is Salazar. Not very creative, if you ask me.” 

The door opened and Zoya hurried inside first, not turning around again. Genya was sitting on one of the sofas, legs crossed underneath her and studying her potions book. She had a couple others spread out next to her, and Zoya brushed them aside when she sat down. 

Nikolai disappeared inside his dormitory, and she was glad that he did. 

“Hey”, Genya said absent minded, skipping to the next page. “Don’t you have class?” 

Zoya played with the fabric of her robes, biting her lip. “Nikolai asked me to go to the ball with him.” 

Genya dropped the book. “ _ What?”  _ she exclaimed, eyes wide. “What did you say?” 

“No, of course”, Zoya replied sharply. “He probably only asked because we are both Heads of House and he thought he had to ask.” Or that she liked to tell herself. 

Genya gave her a disbelieving glance. “I heard some Gryffindor girls talking today”, she said. “Nikolai hasn’t asked anyone yet. They are all wondering who it will be who comes with him.” She wiggled her brows. “Still convinced it didn’t mean anything?” 

Zoya looked away. “I won’t go to the ball with Nikolai”, she declared. 

Genya sighed. “Then who are you going with instead?” She picked up her book again. 

Now that was a great question. “I haven’t decided yet”, she replied hesitantly. 

“Because you hoped Nikolai would ask?” Genya’s eyes were on her book, but she was smiling. She knew her too well, apparently. 

Now Zoya gave a sigh. “I might have hoped he would ask”, she admitted. “But only so I could say no.” She leaned back against the sofa, playing with a strand of her hair. Did she really want to give him the satisfaction of going to the ball with her? 

Just in this moment, Nikolai came in again. “Snape wants a word, Nazyalensky”, he remarked. “Right now.” 

Zoya gave Genya an apologetic smile, then got to her feet. It was best not to make Professor Snape wait. She gave Nikolai an amused look when he held the door open for her, stepping back into the corridor. “You use every chance to spend some time with me, don’t you?” she commented, already striving towards the potions room, which was conveniently close. 

Nikolai chuckled, shrugging. “You caught me.” He knocked on the door of Snape’s office, waiting for the usual slightly annoyed voice to call them inside. 

Naturally, Zoya went first, letting him hold the door open for her again. “Professor Snape”, she greeted, voice extra sweet. 

The head of Slytherin house was sitting on his desk as usual, wearing the sour expression he never took off. “Miss Nazyalensky, Mr Lantsov”, he replied, sounding only mildly expressed. “I’m glad you came so quickly.” 

Nikolai had stopped next to Zoya, and she was oddly aware of his presence. It was annoying her. “What can we do for you, Professor?” she asked, impatient to get the whole matter over with. 

“The body of teachers has made a decision about the Yule Ball”, Snape went on, slowly as usual. “Since we will have guests from other wizarding schools as well, we want to present Hogwarts strong and united. Therefore the Heads of Houses were urged to suggest to their Head Girls and Head Boys that they should pair up for the ball, to represents their house.” 

Zoya felt herself freezing. She was trying very hard not to look shocked, glaring sideways at Nikolai. 

He was smirking confidently at Professor Snape. “Of course, Professor”, he replied smoothly. “It will be no problem at all.” He cast Zoya a look, as if to see if she would object. 

But she knew better than to argue with a professor, and so she stayed silent and put on a smile. 

“Perfect”, Snape responded, already turning back to his work. “That will be all for today.” 

Zoya turned on her heel and left, tempted to throw the door shut in Nikolai’s face. Out in the corridor, she turned around to him. “I bet you feel really great right now”, she snapped at him, casting him an angry glance. 

Nikolai raised a brow. “It was Snape’s idea, not mine”, he replied, not sounding a tiny bit apologetic. “It just aligned perfectly with my plans.” 

Zoya narrowed her eyes, tempted to just hex him on the spot. Who cared about the trouble she would be in after, it would be worth it. 

“But admit it, Nazyalensky”, Nikolai added. “You were just  _ waiting  _ for me to ask you!” 

She huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder and beginning to walk down the corridor. “In your dreams”, she said over her shoulder. His laugh echoing back from the walls followed her to the common room. 

The Yule Ball was taking place a fortnight later, the castle already crowded and busy with preparations a week early. Zoya was standing in front of her mirror, trying to determine whether she was happy with her appearance or not. She had chosen a dress in deep green - representing her house colours - with silver jewelry. The dress was a thin silk fabric, her back entirely exposed, and hugging every curve of her body. If she was going with Nikolai, she was going to make it worth her while. 

She stepped away from the mirror, just in time to see Genya enter, who was wearing red, only a shade darker than her hair. Her jaw dropped as she saw Zoya, and a smile spread across her lips. “Nikolai is going to go insane”, she commented, pulling Zoya into a hug. 

Zoya smiled hesitantly. “You look stunning, Genya”, she said quietly. “David is going to love it.” Him and Genya had been dating for a while, although it had never been really clear what kind of direction the relationship was taking. Initially, they had bonded over their shared love for potions. 

Genya smiled brightly, slightly blushing. “I hope so”, she said quietly, playing with a strand of her auburn hair. 

Zoya gave herself a last look in the mirror, then turned towards the door. She pushed it open and stepped out into the common room, fluffing her her hair over her shoulder in the process. Her heart was racing already, but she was determined not to let any of it show. After all, she had  _ not  _ wanted to go with Nikolai. 

Nikolai was standing in the middle of the common room, wearing a black suit paired with a green tie. Most of the other Slytherin’s had left already, but Zoya had wanted to take her time to make him wait just a little longer. 

He turned as she entered, his gaze skimming over her body for just a second. She didn’t miss the way his gaze lingered a second too long. “You look incredible”, he said eventually, with so much honesty that Zoya almost blushed. 

Instead she acted like she ignored the compliment, already opening the door. “I know”, she said over her shoulder, giving him an amused look. “Are you coming?” They had just recently appointed some new prefects, who were responsible for taking care of the new first years, and Zoya was worried things might get out of hand if she was not there to oversee them. 

Nikolai rolled his eyes, smirking as he followed her out of the room. “You are aware that there are many girls who would have  _ loved  _ to go to this ball with me, Nazyalensky?” He caught up with her, reaching for her wrist. “You should count yourself lucky.” 

Zoya huffed. “I heard you didn’t even ask anyone else”, she replied, reaching the first staircase which lead upstairs into the entrance hall. She deliberately ignored his hand holding her back. 

“I didn’t”, he said, shrugging while following her upstairs. “I wanted to go with you.” 

Zoya gave him a quick glance, checking whether he might be joking or not. But it didn’t sound like a joke. Then again, he had never been interested before, so why now? “Who wouldn’t want that?” she replied, giving him a quick smile. “I’m excellent company.” 

Nikolai chuckled, just as they reached the entrance hall. 

Zoya spotted Nina Zenik, one of her new prefects, clutching the arm of Matthias Helvar, a Durmstrang student. He was tall and blonde and looked around himself shyly, while Nina appeared to order around a few new students. A few paces away stood Percy Weasley, Gryffindor’s Head Boy, obviously appearing to be waiting for his date. 

Genya and David were standing a little further away, with some other Ravenclaw students, including Nadia Zhabin, who was currently dating Tamar Kir-Bataar, one of Zoya’s friends. She was nowhere to be seen, though. Zoya watched the couple for a moment, noticing the way Genya was batting her eyelashes at David, although he didn’t even seem to notice.  _ Such wasted potential.  _

Just in this moment Professor Mcgonagall noticed the two of them, and came towards them. Zoya felt the urge to hide. The skipped transfiguration lesson was still at the back of her mind. 

“Miss Nazyalensky”, Mcgonagall greeted, wrinkling her nose. “What a surprise to see you, since you have been absent from my lessons for so long.” 

Nikolai coughed to hide his laughter, while Zoya forced herself to smile. “I had a terrible headache”, she replied, giving Nikolai a warning look. 

Mcgonagall naturally didn’t buy any of it, but nevertheless gestured for them to stand next to the other Head Girls and Boys. “You will go in after the Ravenclaws”, she informed, then hurried away again. 

Zoya sighed, blowing a hair away from her face. “She hates me”, she muttered. 

“Can’t imagine why”, Nikolai replied, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards the other students. “Why haven’t you been showing up in transfiguration?” 

Zoya shrugged defensively, pulling away her hand with the excuse to smooth out her dress. She glanced over to Genya again, who was just smiling about something David had said. It was actually sort of cute. 

“I wasn’t aware they were dating”, Nikolai commented, following her gaze. 

Zoya raised a brow. “Well, not everyone informs the entirety of the school once they change partners”, she replied dryly, crossing her arms. She didn’t even know why she was so on edge the entire time, but the prospect of probably having to  _ dance  _ with Nikolai soon was scaring her already. 

Nikolai laughed. “Didn’t you date the entire Gryffindor quidditch team?” 

Fortunately the couple in front of them had began to move and they needed to follow, saving Zoya that particular answer. The great hall was decorated beautifully, and for a second it was like having stepped into a dream. Before she remembered that they were on a dance floor, and surrounded by other couples.

Nikolai had already reached for her, his fingers dancing over the naked skin of her back as he pulled her against him. “I think we make a great couple, Nazyalensky”, he said in a low voice, sounding amused. 

Zoya snorted, allowing herself to lean a little against him while moving to the music. David and Genya were not far away from them, and Genya met her eyes for a moment smirking, wiggling her eyebrows. Zoya rolled her eyes, looking away. Unfortunately she had now caught Nikolai’s gaze, forcing herself not to stare into his hazel eyes. Because then she might melt, and that was not something she allowed herself to do just now. 

Nikolai was studying her face, looking thoughtful. “Why didn’t you want to accept my invite?” he asked eventually, sounding genuinely curious. 

Zoya felt her skin prickle under his fingertips, trying to ignore the shivers on her spine. “Because you’re a vain, self-centered idiot”, she replied, adding her nicest smile. His breath brushed over the skin of her neck and she almost shivered. They were definitely much too close to each other. 

“You forgot handsome”, Nikolai remarked. “And charming.” He leaned a little closer, as if daring to kiss her. 

Zoya forced herself to meet his eyes, looking up to him. “No I didn’t”, she said, her voice honey-sweet. “I just didn’t think it was worth mentioning.” 

He smirked, his lips still hovering only inches away from her. But then he withdrew, letting go of her so suddenly that Zoya almost stumbled. The music had ended and she had not even noticed. “Do you want something to drink?” Nikolai wanted to know, oddly enough still holding her hand. 

Zoya pulled her hands free, fixing a strand of hair which had slipped out of place. “Sure”, she replied, solely because everything was better than  _ dancing  _ right now. She followed Nikolai towards the bar, just when someone caught her wrist. 

Nina Zenik was holding her back, her brown hair tangling around her shoulders. “You didn’t see Matthias, did you?” she asked, looking around herself troubled. “I think he ran away from me.” 

Zoya gave an amused smile, watching Nikolai order drinks from the corner of her eye. “No”, she replied flatly. “I didn’t.” 

Nina turned around, glancing at Nikolai for a moment. “You certainly got most lucky tonight”, she said in a low voice, biting her lip. “Everyone is talking about you two!” 

Now that was just marvellous. Zoya frowned dismissively. “Go search for your date, Nina”, she muttered. “And make sure no first years are setting anything on fire.” With those words she turned away, hurrying over to the bar where Nikolai was waiting.

“I need some air”, she told him, taking her drink from him. It was light blue and smelled strongly of coconut. She could only hope it was alcoholic. 

Nikolai raised a brow but didn’t object, instead following her through the crowd and out of the great hall, into the courtyard. 

Zoya was nipping on her drink, welcoming the cool breeze on her skin as she stepped outside. The yard was entirely empty, partly for the reason that the prefects did their best to keep the younger students away and inside the castle. “Nina said apparently we are the number one gossip of the evening”, she remarked, smoothing out the silk of her dress. 

Nikolai shrugged. “We make quite the couple”, he replied, taking a step towards her while speaking.   
  
Zoya felt the urge to step back, but instead forced herself to stay where she was.  _ We make quite the couple.  _ She had to admit that he was right. Although back when she had been interested, he seemed not to have thought so. She took another sip of her drink, putting it down on one of the brick walls next to her. Being alone with Nikolai was suddenly making her nervous, although they spend more than enough time alone whenever Snape had found some new work for the two of them. 

“You’re trembling”, Nikolai said suddenly. “Are you cold?”    
Zoya hadn’t even noticed, being too busy staring into his eyes. She blinked a few times in confusion, trying to understand the words. “No”, she said eventually. “I’m fine.”

Nikolai gave her a disbelieving look, slipping out of his jacket already. “Right”, he replied, wrapping it around her shoulders. His fingers brushed over her neckline in the process, and Zoya felt the familiar tremble. She had expected him to step away again, but he didn’t. 

“Nikolai-” Zoya whispered, trying to make her voice firm but horribly failing. And then his lips were on hers, and all her resistance died. 

He tasted of coconut unsurprisingly, and Zoya suddenly wondered why she had not gotten around to kissing Nikolai Lantsov sooner. She felt herself being pressed against the wall of the castle, his hands in her hair, drawing her even closer. And the worst of it was, she didn’t even  _ mind.  _

Just in this moment, someone cleared their throat. Zoya shrieked, pulling away from Nikolai so quickly that she hit her head on the wall. Because out of all people, Professor Mcgonagall was standing in front of them. 

“Professor”, Nikolai said smoothly, adding one of his most charming smiles while running a hand through his hair. “We had no idea someone else was out here.”   
  
Mcgonagall wrinkled her nose. “That I saw, Mr Lantsov”, she snapped, giving Zoya a disapproving glance. “Better get back inside before any of you catch a cold!” 

Zoya gave a tensed smile, reaching for her drink and emptying it with one last sip. She would need it apparently. 

“Enjoy the ball, Professor”, Nikolai added, taking Zoya’s hand and pulling her back into the castle behind him. “Could have been worse”, he remarked as soon as Mcgonagall couldn’t hear them anymore. 

She made a face, looking around herself whether anyone was watching them. But the entrance hall was deserted, everyone being inside the great hall. “You think so?” she snapped at Nikolai, running a hand through her hair which was probably a hot mess. “How could it have been  _ worse _ ?” 

Nikolai grinned. “You could have rejected my kiss”, he replied, pulling her slightly closer. 

Would she ever hear the end of this again? Probably not. “Shut up”, she muttered, turning her face away so she wouldn’t have to look at him. 

“Come on, Nazyalensky, it wasn’t too bad”, he teased her, letting his lips brush against her cheek briefly. 

Zoya felt herself tensing, simply because she was terribly tempted to just kiss him again. She was still wearing Nikolai’s jacket as she noticed, slipping out of it quickly. “Thank you”, she said hesitantly as she handed it back to him, giving him a quick glance. 

Nikolai gave her a smile, his eyes flashing in the candlelight. “Everything for you”, he replied, never taking his gaze off her. He was still holding her hand, his fingers circling over the skin of her wrist.   
  
Zoya found herself getting lost in his eyes again, suddenly out of words.  _ What was wrong with her?  _ This time, she expected the kiss, although that didn’t make much of a difference. Almost automatically her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. It was more heated this time, impatient. Her fingers curled up in the front of his shirt, and she found herself faintly wishing she could tear it off. However they were in the middle of the entrance hall, and that would probably not be the best idea. 

Zoya pulled away, slightly out of breath. Nikolai was holding her by the waist, apparently refusing to let go of her. “We shouldn’t”, she began. “Someone will see-” Her voice trailed off, since she wasn’t even sure what she had been wanting to say. 

Nikolai gave her an amused look, leaning forward so his lips brushed against her ear. “We can leave if you want”, he whispered, fingers dancing over her back and leaving a row of shivers. 

Zoya had the brief thought that Professor Snape might not want his two Slytherin representatives leaving after just an hour, but she couldn’t be bothered enough to mention that detail. Instead she nodded, although she felt like a fool for it. 

The Slytherin common room was deserted at this hour, and Zoya was glad about it. Nikolai pushed her down onto one of the sofas, his lips never leaving hers. By now she felt dizzy, either from the drink or his kisses. At this point she couldn’t even say anymore. 

His kisses spread down over her neck and collarbone, his fingers already pulling down the straps of her dress. Just in this moment, Zoya realized what even she was doing. 

She sat up so quickly that Nikolai almost fell from the sofa, giving her a questioning look. “What’s wrong?” he wanted to know, eyeing her with true concern. 

Zoya took a deep breath to regain her composure. “I can’t do this”, she replied, giving her best to sound convincing. 

Nikolai raised a brow. “Do what exactly?” 

_ Be on the list of your conquests.  _ “I’m not interested in a meaningless one-night stand with you, Nikolai”, she said instead, grateful for the familiar edge to her voice. 

“I didn’t-” he began to object, looking outright confused. 

But Zoya was struggling to her feet, feeling the urge to run away and hide. 

Although Nikolai was faster, holding her back and gently but determined pulling her back onto the sofa. “Can you just listen to me for a second?” he tried again, still looking largely confused. 

Zoya clenched her jaw, crossing her arms while trying not to look at his face for so long. 

Nikolai sighed. “I don’t know where you got the idea of a one-night stand from, but that was not what I was going for, actually.” He reached out for her, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. 

“Right”, Zoya muttered. “Because you’ve been so interested before.” She glared at him. “I dated half the guys in Gryffindor just to catch your attention, but it never worked out.” 

Nikolai’s eyebrows shot up. “ _ What?”  _

She huffed, playing with the silk of her dress. “You had more than enough chances to ask me out, didn’t you?” 

To her surprise, Nikolai laughed. He ran a hand through his hair. “I would have”, he said eventually. “But you were never single, so I figured I wouldn’t try and risk being cursed in the process.” It sounded like a true compliment. “But now you’re single, so I figured I’d ask you to the ball.”   
  
Zoya was staring at him, her jaw almost dropped.  _ So he had been interested.  _ Or he was good at making up stories. “You’re joking”, she replied, a warning edge to her voice. If he was messing with her, she might just as well try her use of unforgivable curses right on the spot. 

But he shook his head. “I’m not.” A little smirk appeared on his lips. “ _ You dated half the Gryffindor team just to catch my attention? _ ” He raised a brow. 

Zoya looked away. “I hate you”, she muttered. 

“Apparently you don’t”, Nikolai objected, looking far more amused than he should be. 

She cast him an annoyed look. Unfortunately, she really didn’t. Zoya played with a strand of hair, avoiding Nikolai’s eyes. “Are you going to ask me then or not?” she said eventually, not looking up. 

Nikolai frowned. “What?” 

Zoya rolled her eyes. “Are you going to ask me out or not?” She glanced at him quickly. “Last chance, Lantsov.” 

His lips spread into a smile. “I asked you to the ball”, he remarked. “But you said no.” 

She gave a shrug. “Giving up that easily?” 

Nikolai smirked, suddenly leaning forward and pushing her back, now on top of her. His lips were hovering over hers, but never closing the space. Zoya could feel his breathing dancing over her skin. She shivered slightly. “Would you like to go out with me?” Nikolai whispered against her lips. “A real date this time.” 

Zoya looked up into his eyes, trying to ignore the way her heart was racing. “I thought you would never ask”, she replied with the hint of a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Took you long enough.” 

Nikolai chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Zoya pulled him closer, feeling the familiar shiver on her skin when his fingers brushed over her neck, running through her hair, then down her back. 

However, the moment was yet interrupted as the door was opened, and someone came into the common room. Zoya growled, watching Nikolai smirk as he pulled away and allowed her to sit up. 

Nina Zenik was standing next to the door, giving Zoya an impatient look. Although just until she noticed the current state of things, namely Zoya’s messy hair, the strap of her dress which had fallen down from one shoulder, and Nikolai’s ruffled shirt. “Oh”, she exclaimed, sounding not the least bit sorry. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She cast Zoya an amused smile. “Snape sent me. He wants to see you upstairs.” 

Zoya gave a sigh, pulling up her dress. “Great”, she muttered, staggering to her feet. She was still feeling confused from the conversation she had just had, and she felt the strong urge to talk this through with Genya. But that would have to wait. 

Nikolai was standing already, smoothing out his clothes and then beginning to fix Zoya’s hair a bit. Nina had already slipped from the room, probably back to the party. 

Zoya was watching him carefully from the corner of her eye, suddenly feeling weird again. So they were going to go on a date… what did that mean for them now? She bit her lip, following him out of the common room and back towards the stairs. “Do I look presentable?” she wanted to know, running a nervous hand through her hair. 

Nikolai gave her a smile, reaching for her hand. “You look perfect”, he replied, as they reached the entrance hall. 

Professor Snape was standing near the stairs, back straight and chin raised. He cast the two of them an annoyed look, striving towards them. “Miss Nazyalensky, Mr Lantsov”, he greeted, his eyes brushing over their linked hands for a moment. 

Zoya quickly pulled away. “We were just outside catching some air”, she lied smoothly, adding a smile. 

Snape frowned. “I see”, he replied dryly. “Since you’re representing your house tonight”, he went on, with special emphasis on  _ your house,  _ “Please refrain from any more sudden disappearances.” With those words he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Zoya gave Nikolai a confused look. “Is he angry?”   
  
Nikolai gave a shrug. “I think that’s just his usual self.” 

They walked back into the great hall, where the ball was still going on like nothing had happened. Zoya spotted Genya not far away, sitting at one of the tables with David, Nadia and Tamar. She gave Nikolai a quick look and then walked over to them, sinking down on a chair next to Genya while Nikolai followed her example. 

Genya gave a knowing smile. “I heard you were caught making out in the common room”, she commented, looking entirely pleased with herself. She had told Zoya this would happen one day for months now. 

Zoya made a face, leaning back in her chair. “Who told you that?” 

“Nina Zenik”, Tamar answered her question, flashing a grin. 

Zoya gave Nikolai a look, but he simply looked amused. She was going to kill Nina later. “Well”, she replied. “I suppose I can save myself the trouble to lie about it then.” 

Nikolai leaned towards her, one hand on her knee. “Do you want to dance?” Apparently he was feeling the urge to diffuse the situation. 

Zoya gave Genya an apologetic look, then allowed Nikolai to pull her to her feet and followed him. 

_ Tell me everything later,  _ Genya mouthed, obviously beaming with excitement. That was going to be a fun conversation. 

Nikolai pulled her onto the dance floor, mingling in with the other couples. The music was still softly playing. 

Zoya felt more at ease now when she was in his arms, but there was still a certain tension whenever his fingers brushed over her skin, and she found herself faintly wishing he would kiss her again. “How is it that everyone knows  _ already _ ?” she muttered, not failing to notice the interested looks the two of them were getting. 

“I’m famous”, Nikolai replied with a smirk, laughing as she gave him an annoyed look. “And you’re the most beautiful girl of this school, so.”

She rolled her eyes at the compliment, not wanting to admit that hearing that fact from him did make her kind of happy. “If you had told me that a little sooner I could have saved myself a lot of trouble”, she replied sharply. “All those breakups took an awful lot of time.” 

Nikolai chuckled. “Poor you”, he commented. “And how exactly should I have known that you were trying to get me to ask you out by dating other people?” 

When he put it like that, it didn’t sound very reasonable anymore, Zoya had to admit this much. She shrugged. “I just thought it would make you jealous.” 

He gave her a thoughtful glance. “It did make me a tiny bit jealous”, he admitted, brushing some loose strands of hair away from her face. 

Zoya couldn’t quite hide her smile at those words, giving him an amused look. “See? It worked.” 

Nikolai smoothly ignored that comment, instead changing the topic. “Where would you like to go for a date?” he wanted to know, giving her a long look. “We could go to Paris.” 

That was just the sort of thing he would come up with. Zoya huffed, raising a brow. “Because we suddenly don’t have school anymore?” 

He shrugged. “We’re wizards, Zoya. We can apparate.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes, catching Nina Zenik in the corner of her eye, who was leaned against one of the walls and talking to her Durmstrang boy again, who she had apparently found by now. “I don’t care where as long as there’s no one walking in”, she muttered under her breath, glancing up at Nikolai. 

He laughed in response. “I think that can be arranged.” 

“Did you hear about Alina Starkov’s engagement?” Zoya asked Genya as she walked into their dormitory, just having spent about an hour trying to do her hair. 

Genya was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, writing her potions essay. “I did”, she confirmed, adding a smile. 

Alina Starkov was a shy girl from Hufflepuff, who Genya had dated for a few weeks, although the relationship had never progressed any further than holding hands and a few stolen kisses. It had eventually fallen apart and Alina had entered a steady relationship with Mal Oretsev, Gryffindor’s quidditch captain. Now they had become engaged just a day ago. 

Zoya herself wouldn’t have been interested in those news if it had not been for the fact that she had spend a number of nights in Mal’s bed herself, while she had been on her mission to make Nikolai jealous. She knew for a fact that he disliked Mal, especially because of the Quidditch rivalry, and so she had thought Mal to be a good pick. Although she had never seen any reaction from Nikolai whatsoever. 

“Aren’t you a tiny bit annoyed by this?” Zoya asked Genya, sitting down on the edge of her bed and eyeing the other girl. 

Genya sighed, putting her pen down. “No, actually. Are you?” 

Zoya snorted. “Of course not, why would I?” Like she still cared about Mal Oretsev. 

Genya shrugged. “You did have a rather extended affair with him back then, one almost could have suspected you liked him.” 

Like hell. Zoya made a face. “I’ve never  _ liked  _ anyone, Genya.” Now that was not precisely true, a little voice in her head said. There was one person she very much seemed to like. 

“Apart from Nikolai”, Genya said her thoughts out loud, giving her a knowing glance. 

Zoya preferred not to reply, instead standing up. She was supposed to be meeting Nikolai in a few minutes and she refuses to do any more stressing about how her hair looked, or if she should be wearing a different outfit. “I need to go”, she informed Genya, trying her best not to sound nervous. 

Genya smirked. “Have fun”, she replied with an amused look. “Tell me everything later.” 

Zoya sighed, nodding as she turned towards the door. She almost bumped into David outside in the common room, who was standing in the middle of the room looking rather lost. “Genya is inside”, she noted, pointing towards the dormitory. 

David gave her a relieved glance, nodding and hurrying inside. 

Zoya shook her head, making her way out of the room. David really was a mystery to her, but if Genya liked him she supposed there must be something about him which explained that. 

She walked upstairs, since Nikolai had told her to meet him on the seventh floor. Actually she had no idea what to do there, but she had decided to just run with it for now. 

Nikolai was waiting in the corridor, leaned against one of the walls and giving her an amused glance as she arrived. “ You’re late, Nazyalensky”, he commented, reaching for her hand and urging her to follow him. 

Zoya allowed him to pull her towards one of the large doors, and suddenly she realised the plan. “The room of requirement”, she observed, giving Nikolai a thoughtful glance. “Creative.” 

He laughed, shrugging and opening the door for her. “Wait until you’re inside.” 

Zoya entered with some hesitation, instantly freezing in the doorway as she looked upon the interior of the room. It was truly impressive. The entire place looked like a small parisian apartment, even including some croissants on the table in the room which would have been the kitchen. 

“This is the result when you come into this room thinking of Paris”, Nikolai muttered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “Almost like the real thing.” He placed a kiss on her neck. 

Zoya felt an unwelcome shiver running over her spine at the touch. The plan had been  _ not  _ to jump right at Nikolai first chance she got, but he was testing her patience already. She pulled away from him, picking up a croissant to distract herself. They did taste amazing she had to admit. “How did you come up with this?” she wanted to know, leaning against the table. 

Nikolai shrugged. “I heard Mal Oretsev used it for his proposal yesterday. Filled it entirely with red roses.” 

Zoya made a face. “I didn’t know him to be a romantic”, she muttered, although Starkov had probably enjoyed that greatly. She took another bite from her croissant. 

Nikolai raised a brow, striding towards her. “Didn’t you two date for a while too?” Perhaps she was imagining things, but his voice did sound a little bit strained. 

With that, Zoya saw her chance. “We didn’t exactly  _ date _ ”, she replied, giving a half hearted shrug. “We just spent a few nights together.” She added a smile, watching Nikolai tense at the words. So she  _ had  _ made him jealous. That did wonders for her ego. 

“I see”, he muttered, stopping in front of her. 

And then he was kissing her, and Zoya felt a lot more triumphant than she probably should have. Nikolai was pushing her onto the table, his fingers tracing the lines of her neck and collarbones. “Is that jealousy?” Zoya gasped in between kisses, trying to catch her breath. 

Nikolai huffed. “Oretsev is engaged”, he pointed out, his lips now busy going down her neck. 

_ Right.  _ “You think I would have a problem breaking up an engagement?” Zoya replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she felt Nikolai’s teeth sinking into her skin, probably leaving an array of marks she would later have to remove. If this was how the rest of this date would go, she would for sure be enjoying it the fullest. She was pulling his shirt over his head, feeling the heat of his skin under her fingertips. 

Nikolai chuckled at her words. “ _ I  _ would have a problem with you breaking off that engagement”, he replied, his lips finding hers again. “I’m not sharing you.”   
  
Zoya gave him an amused look. “Who says I’m yours to share?” She ran her hands over Nikolai’s neckline, letting her nails brush over the soft skin. 

He gave her a long look, then picked her up at the waist without another word. Zoya wrapped her legs around his body almost automatically, not having expected that particular decision. He let her down on the bed next door, the one which looked like it had come directly out of a cute Parisian magazine for interior design. 

Nikolai placed himself next to her, but didn’t make another move to come any closer. 

Zoya raised a brow. “Are you just going to stare at me now?” She asked, rolling onto her stomach and giving him an expectant look. 

“Actually, no”, Nikolai replied, shrugging. “I was hoping we could get to know each other.”   
  
For a second she was considering whether he might be joking, but apparently it was a serious offer. Then again, tearing off each other’s clothes on the first date was probably setting one off for a bad start anyway. Zoya sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You already know me, Nikolai”, she said eventually. “We’ve known each other for six years now.” She still remembered her first day at Hogwarts, the way Nikolai had stepped towards the sorting head and had sat there for almost ten minutes because the hat had not been able to decide. “Mcgonagall will never forgive you for not joining Gryffindor”, she added with a smile. The professor had wanted Nikolai in her house so badly.   
  
He huffed. “Good thing I didn’t. Otherwise I maybe wouldn’t have met you.” 

Zoya found herself daring to get lost in his eyes again, quickly looking away. “Or you would have been one of my conquests”, she replied, giving her best to make her voice sound teasing. 

To her surprise Nikolai reached for her, pulling her slightly towards him so their faces were at the same height. “I’d love to be one of your conquests, Nazyalensky.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Although only if it’s for more than one day.” 

She gave him a confused look. “What?” 

“I want a real chance”, he continued. “More than just one date.”   
  
_ Oh.  _ Zoya felt herself tensing at the prospect. Somehow, this was what she had wanted ever since she had been a prefect. Dating Nikolai Lantsov. Then again, the intensity of it was scaring her. She had no interest in falling in love, and somehow she was dancing on a very dangerous thin line. But she was looking into his hazel eyes and there was nothing she could have said. Her brain had apparently decided to just shut off. 

Although Nikolai was waiting for an answer, still looking at her patiently. “So?” he said eventually. 

Zoya sighed. “You can have your dates, Lantsov”, she replied, giving him her sweetest smile. “Let’s see if you can charm me into liking you.” 

Nikolai laughed. “You already like me, Zoya, you just hate to admit it.” 

She preferred not to give a reply to that. 

Although unfortunately, she  _ did  _ like him. Much more than she would have liked. One date turned into ten, and after two weeks Zoya had to realize that by now, everyone was calling her Nikolai’s girlfriend. Genya was beaming about it, already talking about double dates with her and David, but Zoya was still weary. She didn’t trust it just yet. 

On Monday they had quidditch practice as usual, training for the upcoming match against Gryffindor in the next week. Nikolai was Team Captain, naturally, and Zoya was almost sure he might be getting an offer to play for a professional team after graduating. He was truly a natural. She herself was a beater, but she didn’t really share all the excitement about the game. It was more to pass her time really. 

After practice, Zoya was waiting for Nikolai out in the field. The sun had gone down already and it was dark, the only light coming from the tip of her wand. “Are you coming?” Zoya muttered, watching Nikolai jump from his broom. 

He gave her one of his bright smiles. “Why do you look so grim, Nazyalensky? You knocked two people off their brooms today.” 

Zoya wasn’t even sure why she was in a bad mood. But this whole relationship thing was confusing her, especially since she had no idea if they even had a real relationship. She shrugged, turning away and watching the castle through the darkness, hearing Nikolai walk towards her from behind. 

“What’s wrong?” he wanted to know, reaching for her free hand. Now he sounded truly concerned. 

Zoya hesitated. Should she just ask? She gave him a thoughtful glance, lowering her glowing wand so the shadows fell over his face. “What are we, Nikolai?” she said eventually, raising her chin. “Are we going to talk about it at some point?”  
  
Nikolai raised a brow in surprise. “I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it necessarily”, he replied, letting his broom fall to the ground carelessly. “But sure.” 

Zoya pulled her hand away from his, instead crossing her arms. “So”, she muttered. “Where is this whole dating thing going?” 

He was studying her face, his hazel eyes glowing in the dim light from her wand. “I told you I’d make you like me”, he said in a low voice. “Did I succeed just yet?” A light smirk was curling around his lips. 

Zoya gave a shrug which had been meant to be dismissive, but she couldn’t quite stop herself from smiling. “Maybe”, she replied, fluffing her hair over her shoulder. “Or maybe you need to try a little harder.” 

Nikolai chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her lips, barely more than a soft brush. “I love you”, he said in a low voice. “Does that answer your question?”   
  
_ Oh.  _ Zoya felt herself freezing. She was staring at Nikolai puzzled, not able to get a word out. Had he really just said that?   
  
He was looking at her rather amused now, playing with a strand of her hair. “Speechless, Nazyalensky?” he asked, never taking his eyes off her. 

Zoya opened her mouth to say something, but her brain seemed to have shut off. She was trying to come up with a witty remark, or at least a mild insult, but she completely blanked.  _ I love you.  _ She had not wanted to hear that. 

Nikolai was still smirking, looking as full of himself as usual. It was not even annoying her anymore. “Are you going to say something?” he wanted to know. 

Zoya shook her head slowly. “No, I don’t think so”, she replied flatly. “I think I’ll just keep ignoring you.”   
  
He huffed, clutching his chest like she had wounded him. “You’re ruthless, Nazyalensky”, he commented, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. “But I thought you wanted to hear how I feel about you”, he added. 

Zoya shrugged. “So that’s why you said it? Because you thought I wanted to hear it?” There was an edge to her voice she was all too well aware of. 

Nikolai sighed, letting a hand rest against her cheek. “No”, he replied, suddenly serious. “I said it because I meant it.” 

Zoya felt dizzy. Was she going to faint right into his arms? She straightened her back, blinking a few times. What did you say when someone told you that?  _ Thank you?  _ Probably not. “I-” she began, but breaking off. Could she say it back? Could she ever get the words over her lips? “I love you too”, she whispered, the words barely audible. Almost like she could pretend never having said anything. 

But Nikolai’s eyes lightened up, and then he was kissing her, the force of it almost making her fall over. Zoya felt herself melting into his arms, her hands in his hair, her body pressed against his. It was the most magical feeling in the world. 

He pulled away after what felt like eternity, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “I didn’t think you did”, he said quietly, breathing against her skin. “Love me, I mean.”   
  
Zoya gave him an amused look, pulling away and sorting out her hair. “Lucky you”, she replied over her shoulder, reaching for her broom and waiting for him to join her so they could finally get back into the castle. 

Nikolai was laughing, watching her thoughtfully. “Lucky me”, he confirmed.


End file.
